A New Found Love
by IchBinMir
Summary: AYANE HAS NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND ALWAYS BEEN PUSHED AWAY HER FAMILY ALWAYS LOVED HER SISTER KASUMI MORE. THIS STORY IS REAL GOOD AYANEKANKURO AND KASUMIGAARA AND OTHER PARINGS
1. Chapter 1

A New found Love

Ok to let everybody know I'm not done with A New Team Mate yet it's just I've been thinking and I want to do a Naruto fic it will be fun and plus it is a good story and there are some new charters and my other Story A New Team Mate will be translated in to Spanish and all the other languages because my friend said that there are people that cant even speak English so ill translate it and any way ill shut up now and Ayane is still in this story but right now ill put the profiles down and hope you enjoy

NAME: KASUMI

AGE: 15

HAIR: ORANGE, PINK

EYE: ORANGE

RACE: JAPANIESE

RELITIVES: AYANE

OUTFIT: PINK DRESS RIPPED ON THE SIDES ALL THE WAY UP TO HER WAIST AND STOKINGS THAT COME UP TO HER MID THAI AND GLOVES THAT COME TO JUST ABOVE HER FORARM

NAME: AYANE

AGE: 17

HAIR: PURPLE

EYE: ORANGE

RACE: JAPANIESE

RELITIVES: KASUMI

OUTFITT: A PURPLE DRESS THAT STOPS ABOUT 3 TO 4 INCHES BELOW HER WAIST AND PURPLE STOCKINGS THAT COME TO ABOUT HER MID THAI AND A KINONO TYPE BELT(OBI) AROUND HER WAIT THAT MAKES A BIG BOW AND IT IS REY

IF YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW HOW THEY REALLY LOOK GO TO THIS LINK AND GO TO MY ALBUMS

WWW.. http/japancuttie12. OR JUST GO TO MY HOMEPAGE IT'S THE SAME THING AND CLICK ON THE ALBUM AYANE AND KASUMI SO U CAN REALLY SEE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE


	2. Best friends

Ayane sat there watching as her sister Kasumi go all the attention from her mother and father and even some of the villagers. They always talk about how pretty she was and how beautiful she is and how she is fit to be a princess

The truth was Ayane knew she was better ninja than her sister would ever be because her sister was a kunoichi but Ayane was a kunoichi with a murders intent but her parents always believed that Kasumi was the best well they did but It wasn't until Ayane turned 6 that she found a new friend.

His name was Naruto Uzamaki and him and Ayane from that day on were best friends he was always there for her counting on that he didn't have any parents thou Ayane was always there for him and treated him like a brother and they always got into trouble together so everywhere you went if one of them got into trouble so did the other.

Here to day:

"Naruto Ayane shouted in playful voice I'm going to find you one way or another." Here is Ayane to day 17 years old and still the best kunoichi in town well next to Sakura she is the best medic ninja in town. "Ayane! Sakura shouted I have good news the sand ninja are coming ya know Temari, Garra, And Kankuro." I have never herd of them Ayane said but if im not mistaken Temari is that girl that Shikamaru keeps fussing about he must like her. "Any way Sakura went on they should be here in a matter of 10 minutes so could you greet them and bring them to the hokage please and thank you" and with that she disappeared into a pink smoke.

I guess I should go Ayane said she went to the gates of Konoha and on her way she met up with Kakashi wondering why he was there she decided to pull a prank on him her and Naruto love doing that.

So she jumped up in the tree that he was lying against and set trap but before she could set it Kakashi was right behind her and she didn't even notice him until he said "YO!" Unfortunately Ayane fell out of the tree and landed face first on the grass. Rubbing her face as she sat up she stared at Kakashi and said: "GOT DAMIET KAKASHI THAT HURT!" He just stared at her and laughed "Next time don't leave foot prints that I could see" Ayane looked at the sand and saw her own foot prints and sweat dropped wow nice going Ayane said in her head.

"Kakashi Ayane said I'm going to the gates because the sand ninja are coming wanna come with me? "NO" I cant I'm too interested in my book ill see you later bye then he disappeared into blue smoke. Awww fuck it all I was hoping he'd come with me I don't want to go to the gates all alone, "THEN ILL GO WITH YOU I turned around to find out it was Nauto. Hey Naruto great lets go.

As they reached the gate they saw Temari, Garra, And Kankuro Ayane blushed as she saw Kankuro she thought he was cute. Ayane walked up to them Hi she said im Ayane and I've never met you before so just introducing my self and you must be Temari, Temari stared at her "yea that's my name" Great then You know Shikamaru for some reason he keeps talking about you any way me and Naruto were to bring you to the hokage so lets be off.

As they reached the Hokage Kankuro kept staring at Ayane and her nice figure he'd never seen someone with a figure like that before not even Temari had a figure like that as Ayane turned around he couldn't help but blush a bit she was very pretty and her eyes set her off and she was showing a lot of cleavage here and there because her outfit was v cut.

When they got in side the Hokage said that they are here to keep an eye out for some ninja who have been attacking the village but just as she was about to finish Ayane's sister Kasumi barged in saying I stole her jewel or something stupid I looked at her dumbly "look Kasumi I don't have time to deal with your stupid baby issues im doing something important empathizing the word important so get your ass out Now! Kasumi stared at me at said who are they meaning they as in the sand villagers They are here on a mission Ayane said so but out Kasumi.

"Fine Kasumi said I'm leaving but Kasumi couldn't help but blush as she left she thought that the red head boy was cut with the black eye shadow on his eyes." Baka Ayane said under her breath Any way ill take you to where you'll be staying which is my house with my baka of a sister (and baka means idiot ) so follow me and Naruto. "I feel sorry for you guys Naruto said" why everyone accept Gaara said Because your staying with them Ayane and Kasumi There is nothing wrong with Ayane but Kasumi She'll drive you up a wall Naruto said. That is why you are staying with me Naruto Ayane said.

"Why" Naruto wined I don't wanna OH WELL NARUTO GET OVER IT! Ayane said, Naruto lets split up ill take Temari & Kankuro to there rooms and you take Gaara and find your self a room got it bye Naruto. "So you and Naruto Lovers Temari asked" WHO ME AND N-Naruto no fucking way Naruto is my best friend not my boyfriend anyway here is your room Temari and next is your room Kankuro.

Ayane blushed walking along side with Kankuro he is so hooooot Ayane said in her head "Ayane right he said" Yea that's me alright I said really enthusiastic! I was wondering Kankuro said if you go the raman restaurant with me My face turned completely red ummm sure I'd love to good he said say about 7:00 Im in and this is your room Kankuro so ill see you at 7:00 ok he said bye Kankuro. Kankuro sat in his room his face red and sweating all over I cant believe I just asked her out.

* * *

**so did you all like it if not give me some tips on writing it **


	3. first kiss

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPED YOU LIKE MY LAST CHAP I THINK THIS ONE WILL BETTER SINCE AYANE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH KANKURO AND LOOK KASUMI MAY EVEN HAVE THE HOTS FOR GAARA ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

Ayane was in her room looking for some thing to wear she could not decide she not the person that really goes on dates a lot it was always her sister she looked in her closet and found the perfect out fit and perfect dress that stopped at her mid Thai and it was purple and stockings that came to her knees and a big pink obi that tied in a bow in the back (IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I LOOKES LIKE GO TO MY HOME PAGE AND LOOK AT THE PICTURES AYANE AND KASUME)

The door bell rang Ayane was all nervous about her first date so she went to get the door and it was no other than Kankuro "hey! He said you all ready?" Yea I said I'm all ready to go.

Ayane's Pov

As we were walking down the road to the new raman shop Kankuro kept talking to me asking me why I was so mean to my sister I told him my past and he understood me because Gaara was the same way he was always left out.

When we got to the restaurant he seated me he is such a gentlemen the waiter took our order I got a shrimp raman dish while Kankuro got the beef one. He is so cute I could just kiss him I have never in my life seen someone so cute as him we ate then he took me home as we got to the house we went upstairs he walked me to my room I had a really good time I said I hope we can do this again and with that he leaned in he was so close so I leaned in too and we kissed it felt like heaven I mean I have never kissed in my life he was begging for an entrance so I let him in he tasted like beef raman but it tasted so good I didn't want to stop until "AYANE NO KISSING IN THE HOUSE Kasumi yelled" Kasumi you baka what the hell is wrong with you "Ayane Kankuro said ill see you tomorrow he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

URGH I CANT STANT YOU KASUMI YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY OF THINGS im going to bed good night.

I sat in my bed thinking of how I kissed Kankuro and how my baka of a sister interrupted me I wish that kiss would last longer. Ring ring the phone rang I picked it up to find out it was Tusande (the fifth hokage) yes Tusande Sama "Ayane I'm sending you Kankuro. Gaara, & Kasumi on a mission im the village hidden in the mist tomorrow 10:00 am sharp so don't be late or else ok" I got Tusande sama bye.

Great just what I need MY KID SISTER WITH ME! Well guess I better get some sleep it along journey to the mist village.

NEXT DAY!!!!

OK is everyone here Gaara Kasumi Kankuro ok cool and with that lets go about 4hr. later the finally arrived at the mist village they were ordered to go the the MIS ABUELA HOTEL when they got there the chair man there knew who we were and took us to our rooms since there were only two me and Kasumi had to share a room and Kankuro and Gaara had to share a room.

The rooms were big very spaces Gaara and Kasumi were ordered to go to the Big mansion while me and Kankuro were ordered to stay a take guard so I decided to take a shower I turned on the I was nice and hot so I decided to start singing her favorite song about us by brook hogan

Paul Wall:  
Boys talkin' down  
On the sidelines watching wishin' they was playin' the game we playin'  
But its all good though  
Paul Wall Brooke what up baby

Brooke:  
What's it to you Paul Wall  
Look who's talkin'

Paul Wall:  
Ok I hear the commentators on the side chatter boxing  
Paul Wall and Brooke got all the paparazzi watching  
I hear them jam japing bumping guns chasing crones  
We ain't concerned with them bums we cumulating fun  
Plastic wrist we got the Johnny Dang watch froze 5 kid yellow stone  
I'm squashing chatter when the light hit the pinky ring  
Starch and clean white puff with the lean  
See me in the new Benz cuz I'm oh so ballin'  
Or a old school slab with the few wheels fallin'  
We got em talkin' but really they ain't saying too much  
Just speculating the gossip truth is they don't know about us

Brooke:  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us

(Talk to 'em Brooke)

Brooke:  
I'm just trying to live but your all up in my grill  
How's a girl to breathe with all the media starring down my mouth  
With a four inch lenz I just wanna hit the mall with some of my friends

Paul Wall:  
They talkin' bout us so I guess were doing something right  
Ballin' in the mix with the camera lights shining bright  
They know we caked up but they don't know how much we worth  
people clear the ceiling off because we getting work

Brooke:  
Picture yourself up in my shoes  
Top story in the news  
Everyday its something new  
Everybody's watching you  
But they ain't seen nothing  
They Ain't heard nothing  
Everybody's just fronting its what they do

Brooke:  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us

Stop stop stop  
I'm not listing  
You can save your breath  
I don't wanna hear the rumors people are spreading  
Why, why do people go  
Out of there way  
To try to bring us down  
They wanna know about us

I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us

Kankuro listened to how good Ayane's voice was she really could sing he was shocked because listening to his sister all the time he was surprised his ears didn't fall out yet when ayane came out of the bathroom she stared at Kankuro hey Kankuro what cha doing in here is there some thing wrong "no I was just admiring your voice and ill be out your way so you can get dressed" WAIT! About last night "Its alright he said thing happen" but I enjoyed it Kankuro I was hoping we could do that again some time Sure he said he walked up to me and kissed me on the lips how about I take you to breakfast this time OK I said see you later ok bye Ayane he said

Yea cha I get to go to breakfast with him alright go ayane ok I guess ill be going to bed now night kankuro .

* * *

**ok i hoped you enjoyed it and the song and i love brook hogan and i hoped you liked this chap and R&R**

**love to all,**

**Ayane**

**and tell me if i should put some lemon in it im not sure**


	4. A Date And Something More

A new found love 

**Hey everybody Its me Ayane and I'm Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been in school and doing homework so It's hard to do both and plus I'm a Staff member of saskuesakura and nejitenten best sellers so yea ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY**

Ayane sat there lying in her bed thinking about tomorrow she was so happy and ready to go on that date tomorrow but she nervous at the same time.

THE NEXT DAY "THE DATE"

"Ayane" Kankuro yelled are you ready?" Ayane sat at her vanity brushing her hair thinking in her head, "I'm starting to act like Kasumi fuck I hope I'm not turning into her she's to prissy."

Ayane's POV

We went to the 'Waffle House' my favorite restaurant ever I'm more plain about things. When we got to my house he asked me to be his "girlfriend" I almost fainted Kankuro of all people to ask me out I never got asked out by anyone EVER! Of course I said yes and he gave me a kiss.

**He laid her on the bed kissing her with lust Ayane never knew he liked her so much**

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

**Kankuro trailed down her body stopping at her chest. Ayane knew what her wanted and let him have at it he pulled up her shirt and undid her bra and slowly took one of her breasts in his mouth.**

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

**He was about to pull of her skirt when she stopped him she pulled off his top tracing over his nice chest she had to admit he had a nice chest and so she let him carry on.**

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

**Ayane felt her self getting wet when kankuro pulled off her panties a started licking her entrance Ayane was holding onto the sheets panting heavy when kankuro slid two fingers into her opening Ayane was begging him to go faster so he did as her was told.**

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

**When he pulled out his fingers licking them he looked at her asking her if she was ready she agreed yes and he slid his member into her she cried a little but when kankuro said I LOVE YOU The pain went right away**.

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

repeat

**Ayane was asking him to go faster as he did making ayane scream his name with pleasure right at hitting his and her climax he slowed down to land right next to her.**

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

repeat

repeat

repeat

**

* * *

Well what do you think this is my first lemon so please don't flame and do you think this story is sad it is very sad so read it and review it too **

Boy: baby we need to talk

Girl: kyle, wat do u mean?

Boy: sumthin has come up...

Girl: wat? Wuts wrong? Is it bad?

Boy: i dont want to hurt u baby

Girl: thinks omg i hope he doesnt break up with me... I love him so much

Boy: baby are you there??

Girl: yea im here wut is so important??

Boy: im not sure if i should say

Girl: well u already brought it up, so please just tell me.

Boy: im leaving...

Girl: baby wut are u talking about?? I dont want u to leave me, i love you

Boy: not like that, i mean im moving far away

Girl: why? All of ur famliy lives over here.

Boy: well my father is sending me away to a boarding skool far away.

Girl: i cant believe this.

FATHER: (picks up tha other fone, interrupts & yells furiously) ERiKA, wat did i tell you about talking to boys?!!!!!...Get off the d fone!! (And hangs up)

Boy: wow ur father sounds really mad

Girl: u know how he gets, but anywayz i dont want you to go

Boy: would you run away with me?

Girl: baby, u know i would, i would do anything for u, but i cant... U dont know wut would happen if i did. My dad would kill me !!

Boy: sad its ok i understand i guess..

Girl: thinking i cant believe wuts going on

Boy: i need to give u sumthing 2nite b/c i am leaving on flight 1-80 in tha morning, so i need to see you now.

Girl: ok i will sneak out & meet u at tha park

Boy: ok ill meet u there in 20min

They meet at a nearby park, they both hug eachother. And he gives her a note.

Boy: here u go, this is for you i gotta go.

Girl: tear (begins to cry)

Boy: baby dont cry, u know i love you...but i have 2 go

Girl: ok (begins to walk away)

They both go back home. And erika begins to read tha letter he gave her

It says...

Erika,

U probably already know that im leaving, i knew this would be better if i wrote a letter explaining tha truth about how much i care about you. The truth is, is that i never loved you, i hated you so much, u are my bitch and dont u ever forget that. I never cared about you, and never wanted to talk to you, n be around u. U really have no clue how much i hate you. Now that im leaving i thought u should know that i hate you bitch, u never did tha right thing, and u were never there. I didnt think i could hate someone as much as i hate you. And i never want to see you, for the rest of my life, i will never miss kissing you like before, i never want to cuddle up, how we used to. I will not miss you and thats a promise. U never had my love, and i want you to remember that. Bitch u keep this letter bcuz this may be tha last thing u have from me. I hate you so much. i will not talk to you soon bitch... Goodbye  
- Kyle

erika begins to cry, she throws tha paper in tha garbage & crys for hours

...A day passes, she is sad, depressed and she feels so lonely... Then she gets a fone call...

Friend: how are u feeling?

Girl: i just cant believe this happend i thought he loved me.

Friend: o, about that. Kyle left me a msg. A few days ago. He told me to tell u to look in ur jacket pocket or something...

Girl: ummm ok

She finds a piece of paper in tha jacket, It says...

Baby i hope u find this before u read my letter. I knew ur dad might read it, so i switched a few words...

Hate means Love

Never means Alwayz

Bitch means Baby

Will means not will

... I hope u didnt take that seriously because i love you with all my heart, and it was so hard to let you go thats y i wanted u to run away with me...

-Kyle

Girl: omg its a letter, Kyle does love me!!, he must of slipped it into my pocket when he hugged me. I cant believe how stupid I am!!

Friend: lol ok but i g2g... Call me later

Girl: happyok bye, i'll be at home waiting for my baby to call me !!

... Erika turns tha T.V. on...

Breaking news "An airplane has crashed. Over 47 young boys died, we are still searching for Survivors...This is a tragedy we will never forget, this plane was flight 1-80...it was on its way to an all boys boarding school..." Reporter says.

she turns off the tv...3 days later, she kills herself, because of tha fact that Kyle was dead & she had nothing to Live for...

...A day after that the fone rings. Nobody answers. It was Kyle, he called to leave a msg. "Its Kyle, i guess ur not home so, I called 2 let u know that im alive, i missed my flight b/c i had 2 see u one last time. So i hope ur not worried. I am staying for good. Sorry if u got scared, i promise 2 make it up 2 u everything will be a be ok i love you so much...call me asap bye!  
...he eventually finds out wut happend, and also kills himself...  
NOW MAKE A WISH ABOUT SOMEONE YOU LOVE

WISH

WISH

WISH

WISH

WISH

WISH

WISH

SSSTTTTTOOOOPPP  
I hope you made your wish and hope it comes ture any way read and review


End file.
